Never Missed A Mark
by Missing A Muse
Summary: He never missed a mark Ever Why would this tiny woman be any different?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Avengers. However Abigail does belong to me

_It was actually her lab coat that first caught his attention_

_Or rather what was hiding beneath it_

_Tash would give him a scowl and punch him if she heard him _

_She would consider him sexist and tell him that he was wasting his time_

_However_

_Clint thought as he watched the young doctor work in the S.H.I.E.L.D laboratories_

_He never missed a mark_

_Ever_

_Why would this tiny woman be any different?_

From the Author: I am suffering from loss of Muse from my Torchwood fanficiton so I am hoping this new love of Avengers Fanfiction .. specifically .. Clint Barton / OC ones .. will get the creative juices flowing.

If you favorite me and this fic. You should check out my favorites if you can. They are the best I have found so far!

I will have written three Chapters by the time this is posted : ) Don't want to get behind on my Muse!

If you are wondering when this fiction started. I am going to place it at the time of the Thor movie and then continue from there.

Hope everyone is intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Avengers. However Abigail does belong to me

Chapter Two: Who's that Girl?

Abigail Mitchell stood in the middle of the clean room surrounding the hammer in the ground and shivered slightly. She just came into the freezing lab from retrieving some samples from the ground close to the hammer and it decided to rain. Perfect.

Her thoughts on the samples and the hammer where flowing in her head as she began to shed her jacket. She was surprised to see Agent Phil Coulson in front of her holding a new coat open in front of him for her to step into.

"Oh!" Abigail said, startled. "I didn't see you there Agent Coulson."

"Agent Mitchell." Phil said nodding his head politely while patiently waiting for her to step into the open lab coat.

"Thank you." Abigail found it odd that his back seemed to be guarding the view of her from the world outside. The only thing in that tiny area was the hammer lodged in the Earth.

"More comfortable?" Coulson asked her, as he picked up her discarded Jacket.

"Yes, thank you."

"Then I will leave you to your work Agent Mitchell."

With that Coulson left her to her thoughts on strange agents with magically appearing lab coats.

"_Now that wasn't nice Phil." _A rugged voice spoke to Coulson as he left the laboratory and the confused young doctor.

"I am sure that Agent Mitchell would not appreciate being watched Agent Barton. Why don't you keep your eyes on the base?" Coulson replied as he walked through the halls.

A snort was the only reply that he knew that he would get from the rugged assassin. Silently he wondered if Agent Barton truly knew what he was getting in to by pursuing Agent Mitchell.

Abigail looked through the microscope at the slides that contained samples of the earth surrounding the hammer. As she looked through the lens she wondered why she was on this mission to begin with.

She was a graduate from Harvard Medical School. She should be tending to patients not performing an analysis of highly charged particles surrounding an alien hammer.

She was in her second year of Residency at Arlington Regional Medical Center when Agent Phil Coulson came with an offer from S.H.I.E.L.D. The two Agents have been close friends ever since that day.

But there are times when she thinks back to those days and wonders how long S.H.I.E.L.D had been watching her. Were they still watching her? She frequently had the feeling on the back of her neck that she was being watched. It was the strangest thing ever. She pondered as she looked up at the Hammer lodged tightly into the Earth.

"_Make that one of the strangest things ever." _Abigail sighed as she returned to her work.

It was an odd feeling for a skilled assassin to be watching someone other than a mark to kill. However he found that since Agent Abigail Mitchell started S.H.I.E.L.D two years ago he has been watching her from the shadows.

He knew why Fury recruited her, he read her file as soon as she entered the lab the first time he saw her. She was brilliant and utterly wasting her abilities at a Doctor of Internal Medicine.

She wasn't a breathtaking beauty like his partner Agent Natasha Romanoff. She was rather plain, with the exception of her deep blue eyes that hid behind her wavy chestnut bangs and black wire framed glasses. Agent Mitchell was petite, standing at only 5'3" with heels on. He remembered that she looked fragile to him almost like he would break her if he blew on her too hard.

But here he was, watching this petite woman from the Nest. He would sit near her while she talked to Agent Coulson about her newest endeavors. They would never mention any men in her life, mostly just reading or sewing. In this world of espionage and danger, this tiny woman requested that a sewing machine be brought into her quarters.

He shook his head at the memory and the looks on Coulson and Fury's face when she made her request. To her it was a normal request. Fury just shook his head and approved the request with the provision that Agent Coulson went with her on this "assignment".

Agent Clint Barton wanted to talk to this woman but knew it would take an act of God to create an opportunity to get the chance.

_Little did he know that he didn't need an act of God just the act of one God._

From the Author: Here it is Chapter Two! I hope that it was fantastic to read. I tried to not drag it out to long. I wanted to get kind of an Introduction and such without telling too much. I hope I was successful.

I want to ensure that Abigail is a normal woman. She is actually a lot like me, with her hobbies and personality. I was thinking, "What would I do if I was in S.H.I.E.L.D.? LOL ask for a sewing machine!" Let me know what you think! Please be gentle! Cheers until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Saved by a Hawk

Clint Barton was off his shift, in his room and sipping from a small glass of Whiskey when he heard the alarms. In a flurry of elegant movements he was suited up and ready with his rifle before the order was called in.

"_I want eyes up high. With a Gun. Now!"_

Barton received his orders and makes his way swiftly to the crane basket and the Nest. He readies his sights and finds his mark.

"_Barton. Talk to me." _

"One shot. One kill, sir. Just give the word." Barton replies as he locks in on the Blonde Man. "Hello Handsome."

Clint Barton is used to waiting but what he isn't used to is the slight sense of panic he feels in his stomach when he sees a fight move dangerously close to the lab closest to the Hammer, which seems to be the ultimate goal of the intruder.

One solid punch from the S.H.I.E.L.D agent into the blonde intruder's chest and the two are sent airborne straight into the beams supporting the structure of the lab. He is forced to remain on his target and watch just as he see's Agent Mitchell's head jerk up from her work only to be met with the roof of the module collapse above her and another doctor.

"_Barton .. Hold your fire."_

He can see through his scopes that the lab module is dark and the plastic walls seem to whimper under the downpour of rain. The equipment is most likely ruined but it's not the equipment that he is watching from his scopes. It is the floor and the fact that there isn't any movement.

Agent Phil Coulson is watching from above as the intruder approaches the hammer only to see him fail and yell to the skies when he could not lift it.

"Ground Units move in, show's over."

Agent Coulson moves quickly to the lab module and finds himself surprised that Barton has beaten him to it and is currently kicking in the remainder of the glass doors to enter the ruined lab module. The medical doctors follow him to check for the two doctors in the room when it caved in.

The team forces the remainder of the doors open to move gurneys in case needed. Sparks flew from the wet computers as he approached where he saw her last in his scope.

They moved the rubble off of them and found that Agent Mitchell had pulled the other female doctor under her when the building collapsed.

Barton kneeled down and moved her carefully off the other Agent, careful not to move to neck.

"She shielded her from the brunt of the impact. Let's move her to the gurney to take her to the med bay. Her pulse is weak but she is stable." The S.H.I.E.L.D doctor seemed to tell him as they made the move to move Agent Mitchell on to the gurney.

Barton could see in his peripheral sight that the Agents were moving the prisoner to the holding cells but his eyes would not be torn from watching the gurney rush to the med bay.

Coulson moved to stand beside Barton watching the prisoner while he left him to his thoughts.

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS. I had my husband read my story and correct a few things! I hope that it is keeping everyone's interest to this point. Let me know what you think!

Happy Reading Everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Protected by Silent Watchers

Agent Phil Coulson walked the halls of the much calmer base; however the threat was still on high alert. "Dr. Donald Blake" had just left the base. He had two agents follow them to keep an eye on him. It didn't take the computer security warnings to tell him that. His gut instinct was never wrong.

He was currently walking to the command center for the base. A report needed to be written and sent to the Director. He was going to stop by the infirmary and was not surprised to see a certain agent in the room that he was headed too.

Not much was known about Clint Barton, he mainly kept to himself or with Agent Romanoff, never bothered to interfere with the lives of the other agents. Yet here he was, again.

He opened the door with a soft _whoosh_ and moved to stand in front of her bed. The only movement coming from the silent man was a twitching muscle in his neck which signaled to Phil that he knew he was no longer alone in the room.

Phil picked up the chart and scanned the chart for any updates..

"_Four broken ribs .. left punctured lung .. fractured wrist .. severe contusions on the left hip and surrounding muscular areas .. fractured left leg .. rods and screws surgically implanted"_

He looked up at Abigail sleeping and breathed a sigh of relief. The damage was extensive but the doctors were able to operate on her successfully and she should make a full recovery. It would be a week maybe two until she would be cleared for therapy and light duty again.

The two men watched the slight rise and fall of her chest as they listened to the lull of the machinery in the room.

"Do I have a mission sir?" Clint spoke first, not taking his eyes of the woman in the bed.

"The details are in the briefing room. You are to join Agent Romanoff at 0700 hours in Venice." Phil replied, glancing over at the man beside him.

"The City of Love, huh?"

With that Clint closed his eyes and turned to leave the room. Just before he left the room, Phil spoke up.

"Do not blame yourself for this Barton. There was nothing you could have done."

Phil watched as the silent man slowed his movements and shook his head slightly before leaving the infirmary. Phil stood at the foot of Abigail's bed for a few moments as he gave Agent Barton time to ready himself before meeting him for his briefing.

Clint walked briskly towards his quarters. He wanted to get there before he lost his cool and punched the closest thing that came to him.

Who was Coulson fooling? Of course it was his fault. He saw it all through his scope. He could've fired a warning shot. He could have moved the fight .. could have could have

Those thoughts raced through his head as he practically ran into his room. Clint paced as he began to cool off and prepare for his mission. He could practically see Natasha in front of him telling him that these emotions were for children and that they would get him killed one day.

The person that looked up in the mirror on his wall was much different than it was when he entered his room. Cold grey eyes stared at him as he began to compose himself. He began to get his bag together with his weapons and necessities.

As he reached the door to leave his room he felt the cold, brisk air that rushed at him. He welcomed it and the pain in his chest seemed to deaden.

Perhaps he has been around Natasha too long.

Pain.

That was all that Abigail Mitchell felt when she began to awaken. She slowly started to blink her eyes and try to turn her head to alleviate some of the tension in her neck.

As she began to move her wrist a sharp pain stopped her movements immediately. Abigail began to attempt to wiggle toes and fingers.

"_Alright then. Right side, good. Left side, not so good. Ribs... DEAR LORD! … Definitely not good! Thirsty!"_

Abigail looked down and saw the button on the side of the bed. It took three tries but she finally pushed the button. She waited a few minutes before she heard footsteps come towards her room. She glanced over and saw a woman that looked around the same age as her.

She was taller than her with long strawberry blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. She seemed familiar to her but she wasn't sure if that was the meds. She had a large bruise on her right cheek and butterfly bandages on a cut above her brow.

"Well, Agent Mitchell. Welcome to the land of the living." The doctor spoke to her. "I'm Dr. Delend. But since you are the reason I am standing here and not in the bed next to you or worse, you can call me Emily."

Emily came to stand next to her with a small plastic glass of water with some ice and a straw in it. She helped her with the straw and held it for her with a grateful smile on her face.

Abigail looked up as she accepted the wonderful liquid. After a few sips she stopped and put her head back, suddenly very tired.

"How long?" Abigail said in a quiet voice, trying not to strain herself too much.

"You have been out for four days." Emily said as she began to take her vitals and record them on her chart. "I will have Doctor Connors come here and talk to you in a few moments. I have also been given strict orders to advise Agent Coulson as soon as there were any changes."

Abigail groaned loudly, "Can't tell him I'm still asleep? I know I am going to get yelled at."

"I don't think you will have to worry, Agent Coulson has been here every day monitoring your vitals. I even heard that he yelled at an Agent about making sure you received clean sheets! And if he wasn't enough, there was Agent Barton to contend with. He would just stare at anyone who did anything in the room."

"Agent Barton? Is he a Doctor?" Abigail said, making a confused face.

"You don't know Agent Barton?" Emily said, looking at her for confirmation. When she shook her head she continued, "Well he seems to know you. He broke down the doors to the Lab in order to get to us and has been here about an hour every day since then."

Abigail just absorbed the information and wondered about this visitor. She would have to thank him when she was able. Maybe Phil knew him.

"I'm going to give you something for your pain. Just lay back and rest. I am sure that Agent Coulson will wake you when he comes in." Emily said as she shot a small amount of liquid into her IV.

Abigail could feel her eyes droop as she began to relax. Before she began to sleep, she heard Emily call to her as she left the room. "Thank you again for what you did in the lab."

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! Only Abigail and Emily.

Woo Hoo she awakes and learns about her watcher : I had a rough week this week and I had a desire for a day or so to just kill her off. I'm much better now! Happy Reading! Have a good day! I hope that I have some reviews this time! Thank you to everyone that is following me! oO


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own Avengers. However Abigail and Emily are all mine!

Chapter Five: She is my Mark

It has now been 7 days 149 hours 55 minutes and 56 seconds since Abigail Mitchell woke up in this stupidly dumb hospital bed. She was ready to move and be normal again. However, her leg and hip begged to differ. Plus Satan came to visit her every day at 0900 hours.

It is strange how Satan could be a petite Swedish woman named Betty it sure spoke volumes for her religious beliefs …

"Awaken Agent Mitchell. It is time for your therapy session!"

"Speak the devil and **she** shall come .." Abigail mumbled under her breath.

The petite woman glared at her as she began to lower her bed in order to prepare for the one hour session. "Maybe once this is finished, you would have properly learned to move out of the way from a falling roof."

If looks could kill Abigail would have shown what _Betty_ could do with a falling roof.

Coulson walked briskly to the infirmary. He was late. He hated being late. However, it seems that Norse gods and fire breathing robots took precedence over his schedule.

When he approached the room he was slightly surprised to see that Agent Mitchell had company. The woman that she was talking to was tall and slender with long strawberry blonde hair.

Not bothering to excuse himself he walked to the sliding doors and waited to be acknowledged.

Emily looked at the door and saw Agent Coulson. "Ahh well. I have to go and update your files to move you into the recovery rooms. I will talk to you later Abbie."

Abigail looked at Agent Coulson and sighed. This was so not going to be pretty.

"Agent Mitchell." Coulson said, "You are recovering nicely."

"You can stop with the "_Agent Mitchell"_ tone Phil. We have known each other for years." Abigail sighed as she lifted her arm slowly to brush her bangs out of her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm feeling better every day and the intensive therapy has ended. I will be able to go back on light duty soon."

Coulson walked over to the books over on the chair in her room and sighed, "A report on your progress is not needed. I have read your stats"

"Ok, then will you tell me what is wrong?!"

Coulson turned to her with a worried look that was gone in an instant and started, "I would ask that you never put yourself in that situation again."

Abigail looked at him and smirked, "Well, the only way that I can promise something like that is if you bring me the latest issue of Gosu Rori."

A slight twinge could be seen in the corner of his eye as he turned and walked to the door, "Maybe."

"_Mission Complete. Return to base?" _

Coulson pulled out the file and began to update the notes before leaving out the file for Agent Barton's debriefing. "Confirmed. Return to base for debriefing."

"_On my way."_

"The recovery rooms have a new patient." Coulson knew that Barton would understand and the static on the other end also told him that he also heard him.

The mission was a success. However, it was the slight delay in the shot that caused his partner to question him earlier.

Natasha returned to headquarters once the scene was cleared of all evidence and the required information was gathered. She found Clint standing close to the bed while he meticulously cleaned his rifle.

"Something troubles you." She told him as she began to upload the files to the S.H.I.E.L.D databases over the computer on the small table in the room they shared.

Turning to face him she could tell that he would not speak. He just continued to clean and disassemble the rifle, although his face seemed to harden just slightly.

Natasha watched him for a few moments. His movements were tight, his was mood sporadic, and he delayed in taking the shot. After years of being his partner she was confident in her next question before she even asked him.

"Who is she, the one who has distressed you? Is she a Mark?"

His back was turned to her as he closed the case with a loud click. She could see his shoulders slump and his head loosen slightly. He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands holding up his chin.

"She is a mark, my mark."

"You are unsure?" She watched as he closed his grey eyes and lowered his head slightly. "Resolve it before you are killed."

The conversation ended as quickly as it began as he heard Natasha cross the room to the bathroom to change out of her previous outfit and into her uniform.

He was still in thought when she emerged from the bathroom. They were now ready to leave to fly the jet to the base. He remained uptight until the voice of Agent Coulson came through to their headsets.

"_The recovery rooms have a new patient."_

After hearing this, Natasha glanced and was surprised when he seemed to unwind slightly. She decided at that point to drop by the recovery rooms once they returned to the base.

Author's Note: Brain freeze! This Chapter seems kinda rough to me. I hope that you like it, tell me what you think! It was really tough to write Natasha and Coulson. They both seem like they only say what they need too. I am so not that way! So to write that in a story is so hard! Because all I want to do is have them talk up a storm!

Happy Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own Avengers. However Abigail and Emily are all mine!

So here was go! Another Chapter! How is it so far? I am trying to have the chapters be long but not too long. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Six: What is the point of being a super spy?

Natasha already had the file of the "Mark" on her iPad by the time that Clint touched the jet down at the base. She would read it later. It would take her a few hours to find out who the Agent was once they were at the base. She knew following her partner was pointless because Clint Barton, was most difficult to follow.

He was a shadow at times and much like the wind at others. He could almost vanish completely if he wished it, a silent predator. The woman in her wondered if she should actually warn the poor woman of his intentions towards her.

Natasha personally knew of his passion for those he claimed to care for. Before their relationship became the steady partnership it was now they were partners of a different kind. There were countless beds that S.H.I.E.L.D had to replace due to them and she could only imagine the video surveillance that she knew existed at one point. Clint had a fire in him that was not easily extinguished, so much so that at times, she was even borderline afraid of him. However he was a loyal and caring partner.

Natasha entered her room and sat her things on the bed. She sat at the small table in her room and flicked on her iPad to the file she was looking for. A picture of a pretty woman was reflected on the screen. Another photo showed her walking next to Agent Coulson. Natasha had to chuckle at how petite she was. Her deep blue eyes seemed like they held a vast library of knowledge while maintaining a youthful shyness to her.

As she finished the file she began to plan out her attack to meet this Agent Abigail Mitchell. Glancing at her photo one more time she shook her wavy red hair and chuckled. Clint was going to lose his mind with this one.

"Agent Romanoff? A word please." Coulson called out to her as she left her room, plan already in her head. She nodded as he turned and began to walk in the direction of the medical wing. "There is an agent that needs to be trained in Self Defense with close combat and artillery."

"You are requesting that I train an Agent, Coulson?" Natasha stared at him in shock before replacing her look with a look of boredom.

"You are the most qualified for this assignment."

"Who is the agent Coulson?" Natasha asked as she continued to walk towards the medical wing of the base.

"I believe that you already have all of her information in your room Agent Romanoff." He stopped and turned to face the normally stoic agent. "I will expect a full report on her progress weekly, pleasant day."

Natasha watched Coulson leave in obvious wonderment as he began to stride away from the medical wing. She turned to her left and saw the letters " " on the name plate to the room she was now facing. "I hate it when you do that, Coulson," she called after him as he walked away.

Coulson turned and smirked at her, "You normally do Romanoff."

Natasha sighed and shook her head, causing her red curls to flow gently. Just once she wanted to be able to truly pull once over Barton's head. Today was apparently not her day.


End file.
